Dragon's Night
by Moonwatcher4ever
Summary: 1000 years after the Sandwing war, Darkness is rising in Pryyia
1. Shadow Dragon Thing

Chapter 1 Shadow Demon Thing

500 years from the Sandwing war

Summer looked around in the night as the street light flickered. They just came home from the hospital with a girl. She looked down at her sleeping baby. _You're perfect, Celestia._ She thought. The girl smiled and drooled while she slept while footsteps in wind came closer toward Summer. "Are you, happy my love?" Owen walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. His skin was brown with short black curly hair while he wore black outfit that made him almost invisible in the dark. Summer bit her lip"Yes, but weren't there supposed to be twins?" She asked. Owen shifted. "Yes... I wonder why." Summer turned her vision to the house garden and glanced back at her daughter. Celestia looked at her with Celestia's golden eyes that glowed. The wind became colder and stronger as footsteps were heard to their door. "Are you coming?" Owen looked at her. "I'll need some time." He nodded and continued unlocking the door. A noise came from some flowers that were black. A flower seller had told them it was called Nightshade and it was supposedly rare. A force pushed Summer towards it, as she got closer Celestia cooed and turned to the Nightshade. The black flowers twinkled and moved around. Summer walked over to the Nightshade. The baby laughed and smiled. This strange force invited Summer to come look inside the Nightshade. She pushed away the Nightshade flowers. A black dragon with glittering purple eyes appeared.

"Nightcaster! Wake up you'll be late for school! Even Tia is earlier than you!" Nightcaster ducked into her nest and tried to fall asleep again and tried to ignore her mom a calling for her. I groaned, got up, stretched my wings and closed them again. I walked to the basement [I'm too big to sleep anywhere else] stairs and climbed the squeaking stairs. I passed my sister playing on her Ipod in the living room probably playing Flapping Bird by the look of determination on her face. In the, kitchen Owen and Mom sat drinking coffee and eating breakfast, but I needed to brush my teeth. I closed the bathroom door and started brushing my razor sharp teeth. I looked in the mirror. My horns were sliver with large spikes. My purple eyes, sharp claws and teeth. _I'm different. Nobody looks like this. I should belong in a fairy tale._ I opened the door and hit my head on the door frame (because i'm 5'7 for a 6th grader). I walked into the kitchen and let my dog( He's a big breed particularly a Newfoundland) lick my snout. "Knight!" His face beamed with joy like he didn't see me in 50 years even though I see him everyday. I smiled at him. _At least someone thinks I look normal._ As he walked away to get his toy, I grabbed the milk, the Cocoa Puffs (I'm vegetarian because parents), a large bowl and spoon. I sat on the ground and started pour my cereal and milk. "Mom, where did I come from?" I asked curiously. Summer looked down. "Do you know that you're different?" "Yes" I replied. "Well, when we came back from the hospital we found you in Nightshade flowers." She paused. "We don't know where you came from." She said. "Oh." I continued eating my cereal, but disappointed of my mom's answer.

I put my lunch and my binder in my pack (which looks like a purse). I smiled and waved at my family as my sister was still trying to put on her shoes. I petted Knight to say goodbye. I put my sack over my neck and hung it there. "Hurry up and get up." I urged her. Tia (that's her nickname) stumbled and mounted my neck. "You sound like mom." I rolled my eyes and opened the front door and walked to our driveway. I opened my wings and got a running start for take-off. I flapped my wings and flew upwards as Tia yelled of joy. The feeling of wind blew against my body was my favourite sensation and it was sister's favourite too. Everyone at school wanted to fly on me, but the school rules banned it. "Do you want to go up to the clouds?" I asked Tia. "Mom said-" "Oh, shut up. Their my wings." I bet she rolled her eyes on me. "You sound like mom again." Tia replied and with that conversation I tilted my wings up. When I got to clouds it was colder and the clouds turned into mist. I remembered in 3rd grade when we were learning about the water cycle I went to collect "cloud" in a test tube. I looked down. I never had a fear of heights so diving from high heights was no problem. I saw brown and white houses with dead leaves on the roof. The trees were red, yellow or brown and some didn't have leaves. It was close to Halloween ,so there were a lot of pumpkins and creepy decorations every where (I also a cloud machine, which is cool. Too bad I missed Halloween). Children that were practicing their Trick-or-Treat marathon and wearing their costumes early looked up to see the dragon passing by. Everyone in my neighbourhood knew me and tried to stay away from me. I waved and smiled at them even though it made them uncomfortable.

I landed on the school yard on the pavement. "Get off." I told Tia. "Ok, _Bus._ "She giggled and smirked. I growled and bared my teeth, with that her smile wiped so off quickly. Anyway, since I'm a lone wolf (or dragon) I preferred to be alone, but I still had a friends. Liz was a tall girl with a lot of boys having an eye on her. Brown hair, light pale skin, a good fashion sense and a pointed face. When she arrived on her bus we walked together towards a far willow tree a.k.a. Our Fortress of Solitude. Even the boys stayed away by Liz's demands and my razor teeth and claws. The other reason I had no friends. The grass was wet from the morning mist which made my talons wet and stick to the mud. I smiled at her. "Did you do bring the jelly beans?" I asked Liz. We had traded of Oreos for jellybeans yesterday at lunch. "Yeah" She brought out a plastic bag filled with muti-coloured jellybeans. "Hey, what did you do over the weekend?" She asked. I took the plastic and put it in my pack. "Water park, but they rushed me out of it quickly because I was scaring the the children." Liz sighed. "Nobody will ever get over your appearance."

We arrived at The Fortress of Solitude and pushed away the leaves to enter it. "Hey, Nighty!" I saw my sister's smiling face. "Hi, Tia." Since Tia is _short_ she grabbed on my neck and started swinging from there. I shook her off. She tried to wipe off the wetness on her jeans "Ugh. Your arms -sorry,- front legs are wet! Sometimes I forget that you don't have arms." Tia insulted. She walked inwards into the fortress. "Come." Tia invited us and we walked into the fortress. She peeped behind the trunk and turned towards us with a petrified face. "Guys. Shadow demon thing."

We turned. A black figure of a dragon stood in a warrior stance. It was black with no light shining on it, just black. It's eyes were glowing white. "Behind me!" I yelled at my friend and my sister. I bared my teeth, hit my tail on the ground, and raised my wings in hopes of trying to scare the thing away. It growled at me, opened his mouth and fired black plasma at the spot that the plasma hit was spreading like a dark purple liquid. We dodged it barely. My friends and family were diamonds to me and I would protect them with my life. _Nobody hurts my family._ And, of course, I made an attack. I lunged at the thing ,but this thing was fast. It ran towards my neck and grabbed it. I scratched at his face, but my claws passed right through like it was air. It clawed my face harshly, a centimeter deep of his claws, blood painted my face and I had to lose my left eye (it was painful). This figure was obviously trained to fight. The thing threw me on the ground, my vision was blurred, but I could still see. Liz's skin turned purple as she crumpled down from the black dragon choking her. The figure opened Tia's mouth and was sucked in. She fainted as her eyes glowed red and then turned milky white. With a long look of wonder of why, I became unconscious. _Pain and loss, dear._


	2. Liz's Changing

Chapter 2

Liz's Changing

The blood was spilling on my face and on dirt. My scales were scratched and broken. Any more injuries were inevitable to me if anyone else were there. Bugs flew around my head and buzzed loudly trying to get taste of my blood. My clawed eye was screaming in pain and I tried to open my eyelid was it was backing in where part of my eye was supposed to be (It's painful and and gross. Ugh). I opened my other eye (which was hard without opening my damaged eye open). The dirt ground was scattered with orange and red leaves also, it was dark with the jungle trees blocking any sunshine. Smaller Birch trees were also there and short bushes with berries were scattered with the falling leaves. Flowers were organized in colours , stripes, rainbow, spirals and squares in squares. The forest was pretty much a giant garden. I got up and picked a leaf, put it around my dead eye (No more gross details. Ew.), I grabbed a vine and tied the DIY eye patch onto my head. Then someone screamed in bloody murder.

After the screaming and heavy breathing was going on ,like someone had just finished a 1000 meter dash. I whipped my head around to see where the panting and screams had came from. Liz was in a crawling position and on her elbows. Green scales were found on her hands, face and her bare feet. Her fingers were turning into claws as the green scales spread up to her shoulders (She had a graphic T-shirt that was saying _Bonjour_ with blue glitter that was ripped into shreds.) and her toes were turned into claws. Liz's face was turning green with her growing a snout, her hair was tearing apart, then replaced with horns and longer ears. Her neck was growing longer and a growth on her back end grew faster. Liz screamed in agony of the sound of bones reforming to the reptilian body. Spikes were formed on her back. Two bumps appeared on her shoulders, then forming to be dragon heads. "What's going on? Who's this?" One of yelled. Liz grew bigger as her clothes grew too small. Pieces of clothes were scattered on the ground like the leaves. By this time the pain had lessened so she could handle speaking. "Heads?" Another 3 lumps were grown and turned into heads. The 5th head started biting the 4th head. Liz laid on ground, tried out of her mind probably. I spoke one word in shock "Hydra."

Liz was lying on the ground awake, but defeated by her energy loss. "Hey, wake up and tell me why now I'm just a head!" A head yelled at another head (Which head is which? I still can't tell them apart.) and one started hitting another. " Hello are you awake?" A head yelled at one. "Liz!" I yelled and rushed to the hydra. The middle head was turning grey with the body. Steam arose from the body and dissipated into the air. "Hey look! It's a NightWing!" A head yelled. "I'm a Hydra?" Liz looked up thoughtfully. "Hey! This heads awake." The Hydra got up. Liz looked around at the fighting heads.

"Do you know what their names are?" I pointed at the heads. They stared at me angrily and one tried to bite me, but it out stretched its neck. The 1st head growled. "I'm Treecutter" Treecutter whipped her head around. The 2nd head smiled "Hello, young Nightwing. I am Acorn." Acorn lowered his head. The Hydra pointed at her middle head. "I'm Liz. Oh, By the way Nightcaster what's under that eye patch?" I took off the eyepatch and tried to open my left eye. "Ew. Please put on again." I first looked at the eyepatch. The leaf was soaked in blood and now dripping. "I need a new one." I flapped my wings and picked a new reinforced DIY eyepatch with layers. I landed and wrapped it around my head. "I'm Pine, Niece of Queen Bloom an-" "Who's Queen Bloom?" Liz and I asked. Everyone looked in awe at me like I didn't know anything important. "Queen Bloom is the Queen of the Treewing tribe." "What are Treewings?" We asked again. "A dragon tribe." I was in awe. There wasn't any other dragons on Earth. "and brother of reckless Treecutter." Pine continued. The 5th head looked at me and looked down. "I'm Vine." (Hey, Pine and Vine rhymes!) Vine looked straight into my eyes and on his light green scales he blushed. "Liz, do you know where's Tia?" "No" She replied. A yellow light was glowing brighter and brighter. "Nightcaster! Where are you?"

"I'm coming, Tia!" Liz was looking on the ground for her IPhone to call Tia. "Hey what's that? A magic box?" Acorn asked. "It's my Iphone" Liz snapped. I flew up to scout and followed the bright yellow light. "Tia! Tia!" The bright yellow was closer and then suddenly diminished. "Nightcaster!" Celestia's voice. Past the oak trees the light flashed. I landed on ground. The flashing stopped and the dragon was visible. A yellow dragon stood, wobbled and fell. "A little help?" I helped the dragon up. She had white spikes and dark yellow marks. "Celestia?" I asked. "It's me."

"Celestia you turned into dragon." "and glow." Tia corrected. "Why do you have an eye-" I took the eyepatch off. "Ew and ok." She replied. "Do you know how to fly?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okayy... Can you handle being carried." "What? Um, okay" I ducked under her stomach and held Tia like a dog. I started flying up and looked for the hydra (Liz). "Is Liz okay?" Tia asked. "I guess so."

We were somewhere near Liz was my best guess. "You guys know where Nightcaster went?" Oh. Definitely Liz's voice. "Nah." Treecutter's. "I think she went-" Acorn's (which was stopped by Pine). "Nope." "-west." I tried to doge the leaves and the spikes on the pines. I landed and threw Tia on the ground. "Ow. No need to be vio-" She looked up at Liz. "Wh-wh-at-t-'s th-th-at?" Tia stammered and ran against the trees. "Wait! The thing's Liz." I yelled. "Ha. Ha. Very funny and help me run away from this monster!" "Hey!" Liz snapped. "Not so glamorous after all." I chuckled. Liz shouted up to me. "Hey, I've been through a lot!" I put on my toothy grin and launched off at Tia. Tia was still clumsy after turning into a dragon, by wobbling each time she took a step. "Hey, she's cool, not evil." She kept running and I kept dodging the thick trees. "I'm going to carry you back to Liz aren't I?" "Yes." I flew straight in front of her and landed in a position which I hoped I could stop Tia. She ran straight into me and the best part it didn't even hurt (Not for me at least). She grunted as crashed toughly into me and shrieked. Tia winced. "Ow,ow,ow. I think I broke something." "Oh, sorry." I carried her again and walked back to Liz.

"Let me go!" "No" "Now?" No, your hurt." "Let me go!" She squirmed and shook her body. "Hey, Nightcaster's back!" "Who?" "The Nightwing!" I trotted over to the hydra. Liz's face lightened at the yellow and quickly turned to confusion. "It's Tia?" Liz asked. "Yeah, she hurt and transformed." "What did she hurt?" I rolled Celestia off and she screamed in pain. "It hurts on-" She paused for a long gasp of air in despair. "my chest." Tia's wing shook as they flared red in her eyes too. "Hello, Nightcaster. Evil must die."


End file.
